


when the dead visits

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: au where imelda knows hector is dead and putting his photo every year...they may only met once a year and separated by the veil of living and the dead, but even that is not enough to stop them from expressing their love to each other...dead hector x alive imelda





	1. "can you feel my heartbeat?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/gifts).



> original au concept by Senora_Luna


	2. ribs




	3. Chapter 3




	4. boobie!

 


	5. touchie touchie




	6. Chapter 6




	7. bony spoon




	8. whoops XD




	9. have a lovely bath




	10. romantic cuddle




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference : https://life-imitates-art-far-more.tumblr.com/post/168383279734/roberto-ferri-1978-il-rito-2016-oil-on


	12. chillin with scissors




	13. making out




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. reversal




	17. spine sauce




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference : https://twitter.com/doritodemons/status/1162963525142102017?s=20   
>  https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1078467667865096192  
>  https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1161236281021599744


End file.
